we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Bio: ''"Daisy: Sarasaland princess. Upbeat and energetic, she's determined and somewhat tomboyish. Yet her blue eyes and countenance hint at an underlying innocence." - ''Mario Series Character Book description (Wii). Wii This game came out on October 16, 2009 in every region, except South-Korea. Daisy can be seen four times in the introduction video. In the beginning, Daisy, and all other characters, are standing on some kind of tower. Daisy later can be seen participating in Alpine Skiing and Short Track. At the end, there is a short shot of Daisy and the other girls. It is possible to buy items such as clothes, music or books in the Library, Clothes Shop and the Decal Shop in the Christmas Village. Additionally, there is also a secret shop which can be accessed after completing Festival Mode. A player can buy a Daisy outfit for his or her Mii in the Clothes Shop. In the Decal Shop, you can buy three Daisy themed decals, which can be used to decorate your gear. One decal is the same as her artwork and depicts Daisy in her winter outfit. Another decal is the same as Daisy's artwork from Mario Party 6 and depicts her in her dress. Finally, a Daisy themed banner can also be bought. DS The DS version was released on the same day as the Wii version. Princess Daisy is playable in all events, and is a speed type in this game, but her top speed is surprisingly lower than Bowser, who is a Power Type character. Story Mode Daisy has her very own story in this mode. From the Mario Wiki: Princess Daisy is mentioned when Mario, Sonic, and Toad run into a Chao at Icepeak who when asked about the patch of Freezaleas says he "promised to show them to Princess Daisy". Toad comments on how they should let Daisy know if they run into her. It is later in Blizland that Daisy is found practicing her Ultimate Figure Skating. When Toad questions whether or not Bowser and Eggman brought her there she mentions, "I was just doing some skating in Blizland, and Bowser and Eggman showed up. They started making a castle and a base, and now look at the place! Talk about an unpleasant surprise!". She then explains how she has been in hiding. When she sees the "entourage" of help Mario has gathered she spots Blaze and they strike up a conversation that leads to Daisy challenging Blaze to a round of Ultimate Figure Skating. The player is required to beat Daisy as Blaze. After Toad mentions the Chao's Freezalea patch in Ice Peak, Daisy joins the group, she tells her friends she wants to go to Icepeak as quick as possible. When they arrive in Ice peak and Daisy is presented the Freezaleas from the Chao, she points out that she saw someone and Chao exclaims, "Kiki's going to destroy the flowers!". A stray Kiki begins wrecking the garden and Daisy is prompted to complete a mini-game to chase the monkey away. Daisy decides to try hitting the monkey with snowballs to stun him. However, Kiki is on the defensive mode by attacking her with snowballs. Afterwards, the Kiki runs away and in the process opens a previously sealed gate. When Lakitu is encountered in Ice Peak, he mentions to Daisy that it would boost popularity of the missions he's in charge of if she were to compete in them. He also mentions that he will reward her the Meteor Curling Stone if she can complete the missions. The first mission objective is a Short Track event that must be completed in first place with no recovery zones. After completing it, Lakitu informs them to receive the reward, they will have to actually find the second mission and complete it as well. The second mission, late in the game's story, is an Intense Short Track event. In the event, Daisy is required to reach the goal without falling from the course. Once completed, Lakitu will give Daisy the Meteor Curling Stone. Throughout the game, Daisy is shown to have low self-esteem. Gallery See the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games: Gallery. DaisyMASATOWG.png Latest-4.png DaisyemblemWG.png|Daisy's emblem (Wii) unlocked by getting all gold/1st medals with Daisy IMAG0116.jpg|Daisy's emblem with description MSWGemblem72.png|Daisy's emblem (DS) unlocked by clearing 10 or more missions with Daisy Instasize 0607190152.jpg|Daisy's description in the Mario Series Character Book (Wii) Trivia * These are the first games to show Daisy in her Winter Wear. * Some of the moves the Miis use come from Daisy. The starting/winning/losing pose in Snowboard Cross are the same as Daisy's moves for example. * Daisy's profile artwork is reused from Mario Party 6. Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Games Category:Sports games